Ogaron (god)
Ogaron is a godly character in the book series, Ogaron Legends, created by the modern fantasy writer Tamuna Tsertsvadze. Ogaron is depicted as the god of light, kindness, and any kind of virtue an earthly being knows. He is the one who created the Ogaron realm, the world where Ogaron Legends books take place. He is first mentioned in the first book of the series and the first volume of Daniel and the Mysteries ''trilogy, titled ''Daniel and the Dragon Book. Family Ogaron, according to the book Dragons and Griffins, is said to be the son of Creyan, the energy core of the whole universe. Creyan bore him as the deity of light and kindness, while his twin brother, Dragharam, is born as the god of darkness and evil. Powers Ogaron possesses the immense powers of light, as he is the god of light. He is known as the Creator, for he created the Ogaron realm and all its creatures, together with his brother Dragharam. Characteristics Ogaron is the kindest being in the world, as he's the god of kindness, but, along with that, he's also proud as the sun, and sometimes 'too bright', as he denotes in Dragons and Griffins, meaning that too much thoughts about kindness are bad as well as thoughts of evil. He also appears to rarely acknowledge his mistakes, but feels deeply guilty if he finds out he was wrong. Guardians (Direct Off springs) According to the book Dragons and Griffins, Ogaron's guardians are the Gryphons, the people who can turn into griffins. Ogaron created them to oppose Draghars, the people who can turn into dragons, the off springs of Dragharam. The strongest Gryphon, named the direct heir of Ogaron, is the griffin of the light of virtue, called also the Golden Griffin. According to Dragons and Griffins, Ogaron also has the chosen griffin, who is named the Claw of Ogaron. They possess immense strength as they have the golden claw of Ogaron on the forefinger of their right paw. It can also happen when it is the Golden Griffin who possesses the Claw of Ogaron at the same time, doubling his strength. The Gryphons live on Griffin Island and worship Ogaron as the Creator, the kindest and the mightiest. Physical Appearance Ogaron is depicted as a two metres tall, long white-haired, middle-aged, yellow-eyed, pale-skinned man. He wears long white robe and silver rings with golden gems on ring-fingers. His eyes are wise, kind, and calm. Ogaron often takes his griffin form - he turns into a cloudy white griffin with golden beak and claws, and yellow eyes. Conclusion Ogaron is worshipped by almost every being in Ogaron realm, except for Lunanians, Draghars, and amazons, who happen to worship Dragharam, and Lavadans, who worship their lava dragon. Ogaron rarely appears to people. He more often communicates with his children by the mouth of the oracle, who sits in a tower in the central capital of the whole realm, Rynena, in the central kingdom of Alphatron.